papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *piece x24 *Thunder Bolt *Honey Shroom *Trial Stew Badges: *Power Smash *Multibounce *Power Bounce *Mega Rush P *Mega Rush *Chill Out *Quake Hammer *First Attack *Power Rush *Power Rush P *Power Plus *Ice Power *Jumpman Excess Express - Day 1 Go left. Go into the shop. *Sell Honey Shroom. *Buy 5 Boo's Sheets. Go left still into the next car. Talk to the black toad at the far left end. Go back to the restaurant/shop car and talk to the penguin. Go right and inspect the trail of stew, then talk to the obese toad in room 003. Check the drawer behind him after. Get Kettle. Go left until you reach room 006. Talk to the penguin. Talk to him again after. Go out and left to room 008. Talk to the mom bob-omb. Talk to bob-omb jr. Go out and left and talk to black toad. Go right to the very front of the train and talk to the conductor toad. Get autograph. Bring the autograph back to bob-omb jr. Go left and talk to black toad. Pick the first option. Go right until you reach room 004. Switch to Vivian and vanish in room 004 until a ghost toad appears. Talk to ghost toad and pick first option. Go left and talk to black toad again. Go into storeroom car. Paper behind the boxes and get the journal. Bring the journal back to ghost toad. Exchange it for blanket. Bring blanket back to black toad and get a Mushroom in return. Go back to your room (005) and go to sleep. Excess Express - Day 2 Go left to room 006. Go right to room 001 and get the paper. Go back left to room 006 and give the paper. Go right to your room (005) and read the paper on the ground. Jump on the couch, change partner to Vivian and vanish. Cool toad will reveal himself. As he does, reveal yourself. He'll try to jump around the room by jumping on the couch first, but if you're already on the couch, he'll run right into you. Get three different items. Automatically give briefcase to weasel. Riverside Station Get off of the train. Talk to conductor toad outside. Get station key. Go in station. Go right. Tube under gate. Hit blue switch. Go upstairs into door. In next area, time jumps well enough to make it across the spinners. Tube underneath the cogs. While tubed, change to Koops. Untube and climb on the cogs. Get the key with Koops. Go back to the room with the blue switch. Go right and open the locked door. When outside, go straight down off the ledge and go left. Switch to Flurrie and blow away the papers on the left wall to reveal a door. Go in door. Turn into tube upon entrance. Go in hole on left. After dropping, go right and jump at the end of the slant onto another platform. Drop down the hole in the middle of that platform. After dropping, jump across the hole and go left to find the P-Up, D-Down badge. Drop down that hole and stay left. Continue dropping until you reach the end of the tube portion. Enter the door on the left. Make sure First Attack is equipped. In next area, go in another door to the left. Jump on the Goombas in the library. Three blue switches will appear with numbers on them. Hit them the same number of times as the number that appears on them. Go up and right. Find giant chest with Ultra Boots. Go right, paper through the vent, and hop on the boxes. Hover with Yoshi across to the left to more boxes. Super jump up to the railing and get the key by superjumping underneath it. Go right. Jump on spring. Go right outside. While outside, on top part, there is a brick block. Jump directly above while on it to reveal a Thunder Rage. Grab it. Go back to the beginning of the station. There is an elevator you can now use the key with. Go down the elevator. Use Flurrie to blow the Smorgs out of the way. Flip the switch, hit the blue switch, and go back on the train. Sleep. Excess Express - Day 3 Equip Power Rush P and Mega Rush P. Keep Yoshi out. Go right until you get to the conductor toad. Talk to the conductor toad. Go to the back of the train (storeroom car). Hammer away the Smorgs. Superjump onto the above railing and climb out the back. Use Yoshi to bypass having to hammer/jump the Smorgs. Poshley Heights Go straight to the museum. Check the locked door. Penguin will come unlock the door. Superjump up the left side in the museum in line with the metal fencing. Go up and hit the blue switch. Drop back down and enter the pipe into the background. Dodge the Dark Boos and go straight to the Crystal Star. Get Crystal Star. Head back and talk to Penguin. Leave museum. Post Chapter 6 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go right. With Bowser, avoid damage and go right. Use fire breath to get rid of the fire bars along the ground. Grab meat. Hit the spring at the end and finish the level. Post Chapter 6 - Rogueport - Rogueport Sewers Go straight to sewers. Go to Chet Rippo. Downgrade HP and upgrade BP. Go to TTYD. Talk to Frankly. After, go to Trouble Center and take on Frankie's trouble. Superjump underneath the big chest in the center square. Get Ultra Hammer. Go to west Rogueport. Talk to Frankie. Go to badge shop. Sell Power Smash (25) and Quake Hammer (50). Buy 2 Simplifiers (100 total). Go to east Rogueport and grab the ring. Go back and talk to Frankly some more. Go back down to sewers. Go to star piece exchanger and exchange 15 star pieces for Power Plus. Also exchange 8 star pieces for Quick Change. After that, go to the west side of Rogueport and drop into the sewers. Go left, break the stone block, and enter the pipe. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters